1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic assembly, and more particularly, to fiber optic Universal Bracket methods and apparatus to facilitate the routing of cable in a communications network.
2. Technical Background
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of broadband applications including voice, video and data transmissions. As a result, fiber optic communications networks include a number of interconnection points at which multiple optical fibers are interconnected. Fiber optic networks also include a number of connection terminals, examples of which include, but are not limited to, network access point (NAP) enclosures, aerial closures, below grade closures, pedestals, optical network terminals (ONTs) and network interface devices (NIDs). In certain instances, the connection terminals include connector ports, typically opening through an external wall of the terminal, that are used to establish optical connections between optical fibers terminated from the distribution cable and respective optical fibers of one or more pre-connectorized drop cables, extended distribution cables, tether cables or branch cables, collectively referred to herein as “drop cables.” The connection terminals are used to readily extend fiber optic communications services to a subscriber. In this regard, fiber optic networks are being developed that deliver “fiber-to-the-curb” (FTTC), “fiber-to-the-business” (FTTB), “fiber-to-the-home” (FTTH) and “fiber-to-the-premises” (FTTP), referred to generically as “FTTx.”
In telecommunication infrastructure installations, such as, for example, an FTTx installation, equipment for switching, cross-connecting, and inter-connecting a plurality of various devices and/or techniques are used to fasten multi-fiber trunk cables to a rack, a connector housing, or within a man hole. Many of this equipment can be simple devices such as a ty-wraps, Velcro, or tape that is used to fasten an epoxy plug furcation or a cable to the installed communications equipment racks or in a connector housing. The connector housings allow the craftsperson to perform desired maintenance and/or reconfigure the communication network if desired. However, the known solutions for fastening with Velcro and ty-wraps can be cumbersome.
Therefore there is an unresolved need for a universal bracket that facilitates the craftsperson quickly fastening and/or quickly unfastening the epoxy plug furcation to the connector housings.